365 Days
by StarofCalamity
Summary: I ask just one thing, Fang, remember me" Amidst all the normalities of flock life, is something unusual. Betrayal from within the Flock. Will they all get out alive? 365 days... to learn about each other, and to survive.
1. January 1st

LETTER UNSENT *  
Dear Fang,  
January 1st Leaving the Flock had never been an option before, and I would never have done it if I had really had had a choice. Of course, I know that you will probably never get this letter because you see, I might seem so fierce but really I am so scared. I would never have the guts to tell you the truth. The reason I left? I left for Iggy. I left for Gazzy. I left for Angel. I left for Nudge. But most of all I left for you. Last night, at eleven P.M I said I was just going for a late night flight.  
You nodded and fell asleep leaving Iggy on lookout. I grabbed a backpack and flew away, as far as I could. Tears streaming down my face, I was filled with regret but I couldn't come back.  
I daren't even write why I had to leave yet. Maybe sometime when the pain isn't so fresh, I will dare to explain.  
I'm so sorry.  
-Max 


	2. January 2nd

LETTER UNSENT *  
Dear Max,  
January 2nd I have so much I want to say. I want to say sorry. I want to shout at you for leaving. I want to say how much I.  
Anyway, I'm so confused. Why did you leave? You left us all alone, crying by ourselves.  
I just want to know why. Was it because you couldn't cope?  
Because you thought it would be better this way?  
Were you kidnapped by the School?  
We miss you. You needn't of left. You are the person that binds the Flock together and I have the feeling that without you, this family will fall apart.  
-Fang. 


	3. January 3rd

LETTER UNSENT *  
Dear Max,  
January 3rd I was the one listening for you to come back. I was the one who had to tell Fang that you were gone. Do you know how guilty I feel now? I should have told him the second I suspected that you were leaving. I shook off those feelings the best I could for two hours and then I woke him up.  
He shouted at me for what felt forever. It's my fault if the School kidnapped you.  
It's all my fault.  
-Iggy P.S Angel wrote this out for me, because I can't see! You were like my eyes. And now I'm even more sightless, if that were possible. 


	4. January 4th

LETTER UNSENT

Dear Fang,  
January 5th Today was the first day that I realised properly what I had done. Crying, I wandered the streets of New York for hours, eventually sitting down on a street corner, all alone. And you know what the funniest thing is? In all the time I was sitting there, I didn't fold up my wings. People stared, but I was too upset to care. You would be annoyed with me for complaining, I know; when I was the one who caused this to happen.  
At sunset I flew away, and kept on flying for half the night and eventually stopped. Then I started writing this, by the tiny light of a torch I had stolen from a shop. I miss you all so much, but I can never return, because that would cause so much pain and... so much pain. I am sitting here now, remembering when I first flew, the first flight I ever made. We had been standing on a cliff edge by the E-shaped house; beating our wings desperately.  
Fang, we all tried our best but couldn't get up into the air.  
"I'll fly before you do" you had taunted quietly, and I smiled and managed to raise myself a metre or so into the air.  
Shaking, I had looked down at the floor, and laughed. When you and Iggy had managed to get into the air we had looked down at the dirt a few feet below, and felt so content.  
So safe. Just hovering had made us feel so safe. The thing that made us feel so safe though, is the cause of all our pain. The School wouldn't have chased after us for years if we didn't have wings. But I would happily go through all that torture again because, of that, I have my friends. The best friends I could ever ask for. I mean, I had you as friends. I've left now. I need to get used to this, don't I?  
There is one thing that I now can say. I know how to get rid of our wings. One drop of this chemical, and our wings would disappear forever. But of course, I am never going to do that - give up my wings- but the temptation is there.  
I would hate to always be normal I know that much. But for once I am going to try to be normal. I am enrolling in a school - somewhere on the West Coast. Of course, I am not saying where, then you might try and find me.  
I'm so sorry Fang. And good luck. I hope you forget me in one way, so it doesn't hurt you. But in another way, I hope you and I both remember, the time the Flock was all together.  
-Max. 


	5. January 5th

LETTER UNSENT Dear Fang,  
January 5th Today was my first day at school. I hid my wings and no one recongised me from the airshows or from the news, which was lucky, as I was expecting them too. I had actually wanted Itex to know I was there.  
No, I'm not a traitor but I did have an ulterior motive for leaving. I repeat, I did not betray the Flock. I left for myself and I left to save all of you. Every last member of the Flock, I saved by leaving. Because what happened if I wasn't meant to save the world but destroy it?  
I can't explain yet but I will soon.  
-Max 


	6. January 6th

LETTER UNSENT

Dear Fang,  
January 6th.  
Miami.I'm in Miami. Of course, I'm not going to send this letter, even though I now know where you are. You posted it on your blog. You shouldn't have -the School could find you.  
You're staying in a hotel in New York City. You even posted the hotel name, but I'm not going to try and find you all, because you see; the School made a deal with me.  
I leave, and they won't use that chemical to take your wings away. For every metre you fly, I will be moving further away. Eventually, I suppose, I could end up in a different country, but I'm not going to give up.  
If you can't fly then we'll all be normal. 


	7. January 7th

LETTER UNSENT

Dear Fang,

January 7th

Today I recieved an anonymous letter at the youth hostel where I stayed last night. Printed on it where the words

"Would you choose for them to forget? To keep their wings but to be unable to use them?"

Of course, the note was from the School. They must have been tracking me through the chip. Of course they were. What did I expect? How was I meant to reply - you can't do anything to them? They are so powerful and I can do nothing. If the Flock forget, then yes; they would be free, but I would have no chance of seeing you again, much like now. I know now that the chances of me ever seeing any of you again - let's face it, is slim to none.

I can't let them take away your wings, so I guess this really is goodbye. I'll keep writing these letters, hoping to send them some day but most likely I won't.

If you forget, you will be free. Now you are free to fly, but then you would be free to _live_. Live a normal life. How could I choose for you all? Nudge ran away, hoping for a normal life, but she came back. Iggy went to his parents, and came back. And I ran, but I am not coming back to the Flock.

I have just logged on to your blog again. The first post reads

**MAX **

**January 7th**

**Where are you Max? Come on! Find your way back! You've never let yourself be kidnapped by the School before! Fly home Max! Fly to Arizona, to Dr.M. Fly to us. Please. Just do something! Let us know you are alright!**

**Comments (1,125)**

I read every last one of the comments, until I had square eyes, and the laptop I had stolen was out of charge. Don't come looking for me.

Please?

Max


	8. January 8th

**Author's Note:**

**Hi to all my reviewers,**

**I'd just like to say, thankyou for all your wonderful reviews, and please keep reading and reviewing. I am going to write 365 chapters, and am trying to write the whole of January in the next week. I will keep posting, I promise, but I would love some feedback on each chapter. So every chapter I post, try and review - to keep me motivated :) As you can imagine, 365 chapters will take a long time to write. Some of them may be just fifty words, and some may be reams and reams of words, you know? If you have any questions then please ask them in a review and I'll add the reply to an author's note on the next chapter.**

**I'm done with my rant now - on with the story.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

LETTER UNSENT

Dear Fang,

January 8th

Today I left the youth hostel and walked down the road. At the bottom of the street I saw you. In Miami. I don't know what you were doing here,but I hope you will all leave soon. I really do. I didn't approach you and I didn't run. I just stood there; frozen.

I'm still going to that school. I'm there under the alias "Maxine Martinez". I used my Mom's surname, and changed Maximum to Maxine. Quite simple really, and it wouldn't throw you off my trail, but it comforts me somehow. It's just like the old days. Jeff,Ariel,Monique and....

Nick.

I miss you Fang.


	9. January 9th

Author's Note: Hi to all my reviewers, I've only just posted Jan 8th, so of course there won't be any reviews, so this AN is short and sweet - just a quote I wanted to share "We are all in the gutter but some of us are looking at the stars"  
Virtual cookies to anyone who knows whose quote that is - add it to your review!

This chapter is short and sweet because it has to be; this is all Fang had to say :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LETTER UNSENT

Dear Max, January 9th

We've been searching for days, and yesterday we went to Miami because of a tip from one of the blog readers. I saw someone who looked just like you. But it can't be - because why would Maximum Ride hide from her family? Fang 


	10. January 10th

LETTER UNSENT

Dear Fang,

January 10th

_In this dream I am walking along, and then suddenly I jump into the air. And I am flying._

I remember that I won't see any of you,the Flock again and think of something. If I am to be away from the only people who understand what it's like to be a "bird kid"; then I could pretend to be normal. By not flying. But would it be worth it, giving up my fiesty spirit, to stop flying, just to gain more humanity. To live a normal everyday existence?

I thought again. If I make the School take my wings...

I - and you - will have no choice but to keep me away from the Flock. Right?

But dare I give up the one thing that makes me different, just to become the same as everyone else?

Because I was still born because of an experiment by the School.

**AN **

**I need an OC, so I'm running a contest. Simply, in your review of this chapter, fill in the form below, and you could be the new OC of this story- who will be the star of FEBRUARY's letters. 30 chapters, mainly starring you or your OC!!! **

**INFORMATION**

**The character will be a mutant turned whitecoat.**

**FORM**

**Character's Name:**

**Wingspan if applicable:**

**Power(one only):**

**Reason for becoming whitecoat:**

**DNA: % human/ % other (and what animal)**


	11. January 11th

**A.N I haven't decided the winner of the O.C contest yet but I will soon I promise, so get your entries in :)**

LETTER **SENT**

Dear Fang

January 12th

If ignorance is bliss, then why don't I just try and forget about the Flock? Why do I keep sending these letters? I wish that I could stop. But I can't. I need to find you all again. But I can't do that.

But if I saw _one of you _for just a few minutes... I could do that.

Yes I did leave the Flock willingly. I'll explain, I promise.

I'll send this letter, posting it under your hotel room door.

And I shall see you again.

Tommorrow.


	12. January 12th

LETTER UNSENT Dear Fang,  
January 12th

Last night you must have recieved my letter. The bitter, confusing letter. But Nudge came, to the hotel reception, and she saw me. Terrified and angry she spun on me.  
"Two weeks,Max" she said, sobbing.  
"I'm sorry Nudge, but I had to. No, I have to." I looked away, at the darkness outside.  
"Why Max?" she asked and I shook my head.  
"It's not safe for the Flock if I stay. If I stay then there's no chance for you"  
Nudge looked angry; she's not stupid. She probably thinks I betrayed you, but that is far from the truth.  
I left to save you not to destroy you. Of course you might not understand that. You probably never will. 'Cos I won't send anymore of these letters to you, not if I can help it. Twelve days alone. The first twelve days of a new year. Some new year. I will stay away though.  
After seeing Nudge, I flew with all of my superspeed, flying further then I ever have before, and faster. By the time I had calmed down, I was exhausted and almost falling out of the sky. It was also five hours later, and I was in France. France! So far from home, and yet so fast I had got here.  
But that is not the most exciting news I have recieved today. The Voice returned, this time not with a dire warning, but with another piece of fortune cookie wisdom.  
"The Flock are not the only ones"  
What does it mean?  
I daren't believe that it means that I am not alone- it can't mean that. We, the Flock are the only successful avian-human hybrids. We have to be. They wouldn't be undetected for so long, right?  
But I can hope, can't I? There is nothing wrong with that. I think there isn't anyway.  
I hope their is another flying mutant kid. Tommorrow I am going to see the Eiffel Tower.

-Maximum Ride, Bird Kid (and temporary tourist!!!) 


	13. January 13th

**A.N I have picked the winners of the Original Character Competition. Their chapters will be up soon :)**

LETTER UNSENT

Dear Fang,

January 13th

I didn't actually go and see the Eiffel Tower. I was too busy for that. Turns out that when you are trapped in a hotel room, guarded by a M-Geek then you don't get much chance for sightseeing.

I'll explain later.

Max.


	14. January 14th

**A.N I have picked **_**three**_** OC's from the ones I recieved. I'm going to introduce them on Feb 1st chapter, which hopefully, could be up tonight or tommorrow :O**

**Please R+R every chapter. The more reviews I recieve the quicker I will update. :)**

LETTER UNSENT,

January 14th

Dear Max,

The other day, when I saw you again Max. And you abandoned us. You call yourself our leader, yet you always leave when we need you. Just like when Angel was captured by the School; you left us for three days.

And I will never forgive you. I'll get revenge if I have to.

Nudge


	15. January 15th

**A.N Hi, here is the next chapter. Wonder what is happening with Max- but you won't find out for a few chapters yet ;)**

LETTER UNSENT

Dear Nudge,

I read your thoughts.

_Revenge._

Nudge, what is wrong with you? Ever since Max left you have been all with silent. With dreams of being normal. And why do you hate Max so much? She has done nothing wrong! She had to leave.

But only I know why...

And I'm not saying

Angel


	16. January 16th

**A.N **

LETTER UNSENT

Dear Fang,

January 16th

You are an even worse leader than Max. Why are we still sitting here, in the hotel room moping around? For all we know, the School could be tracing us and....

What's the point?

None of the Flock care about my opinion

Nudge


	17. January 17th

A.N I will have a fourth winner for the contest. This character will be a normal human so just give me a name for the character XD BTW, I won't be able to update until next Thursday or Friday because I'm going on holiday. Just to say sorry in advance for the lack of updates.  
R+R -  
Letter Unsent Dear Fang,  
January 17th I walked to the door of the Flat to see 3 M-Geeks with machine guns. I knew that I had no chance alone, they would just shoot me. In their droning voice they intoned "Go inside" so I obeyed. After all, without the Flock, I can't fight all the monsters there are.  
The Voice returned.  
You need to save the World Max But I don't want to save the world, I just want to save the flock. And to do that I just have to stay far away from you all, right?  
It's not that simple Maximum I can't come back. Not if I care about any of you.  
Max 


	18. January 18th

**A.N**

**Crystal Darkness- Sorry I didn't reply to your reviews, I was on holiday. **

**Now on to the OC Contest. I have had to change a few things with the charcters to help the story, but I hope you don't mind.**

**The winner's of the OC Contest are:**

*** Jinx. A mutant with a 17 foot wingspan, she can read emotions and she is a whitecoat! She wants revenge on the School for what they have done to her.**

**95% human**

**4% wolf and 1% bird**

**Thanks Zikkie!**

***Kat**

**She has a 12.5 foot wingspan, can copy what people do,, is 90% human, 9% bird and 1% snail. An experiment, longing to be free!**

**Thanks Kate!**

***Amen**

**She is 3% feline, has poisonous claws, and is an experiment, hidden by Jeb. She is more powerful then she knows! She isn't just a human-feline hybrid she's also...**

**(you'll find out later).**

**And finally...**

***Forge, who is all human to start with but later transforms to a avian-human hybrid. Able to control an element, she will be crucial to Max's mission... Crystal, thanks for the OC!**

**P.S Sorry about the strange setup of C17- some of it was meant to be in bold to show the voice was speaking. Stupid computer! *kicks computer***

**PP.S If you read very VERY carefully in this chapter, you will find out who the Voice is XD. And this is the first day with TWO letters.**

**On with the story!**

LETTER UNSENT

January 18th

Dear Angel,

It's too late for you to save Max. Too late for that. Far too late. Even if you tell Fang, that I want revenge on her, it's too late for you to save her. I betrayed her. Don't you understand yet? For a mind reader, you can't work out much.

Max ran away because of what I said.

Max was trying to keep us safe.

I am working with the School, I have been for six months. They promised to find my family, a whitecoat named Jinx, she told me, if I told Max to run, to keep herself seperate from us, then she would sort out the rest. Max would never bother us again.

*

LETTER UNSENT

Dear Maximum Ride,

I need you to come to the School. I might be a whitecoat, but I want to be free. And to be free from the influence of the School, I need to destroy it. And who better to help me then Maximum Ride?

-Jinx.


	19. January 19th

**A.N Hi everyone :) I'm back, sorry about the lack of updates, I was busy NanoWrimo'ing. I finished with approx 50k, and after editing the story is 35000 words. If anyone wants to read it, tell me in the review, and I'll put it on fictionpress. The first 16k *unedited* is already there (my fictionpress user is now DuskLight if you're interested). Jinx, and the other OC's will be back in the story soon.**

**For this chapter I'd really love 55 reviews if you could all review when you read :D**

**I hope everyone happy holidays, and happy New Year.**

**If you get the chance, please check out my other stories, which will mostly be updated over the next few days.**

**If anyone hasn't worked it out and wants to know who the Voice is, just tell me and I'll send you a message explaining who it is.**

**Sorry if Nudge seems too OOC, but there IS an explanation LATER in th**

**Anyways, on with the story ;)**

JANUARY 19TH

LETTER UNSENT

Dear Max,

I could never forgive you for what you do. You always used to leave me behind with Gazzy and Angel. But I'm _not_ a little kid, not anymore. But you seem to forget that, even though you're not that much older than me.

I have betrayed you.

Those words still feel strange. _I betrayed Maximum Ride. The unstoppable Max, the leader, the perfect experiment, the only "worthwhile" bird kid and I've led to her downfall._

The thing is though, I know one thing.

Even if I hadn't betrayed you, someone else would have done it.

Gazzy?

Angel - she is a little too smart for an seven year old kid, and she can read minds. She could have done it, right?

Iggy?

But not, not _ever_ Fang? Max, you've never thought that Fang could have done something? That Fang hasn't thought about betraying you?

Well, you are wrong.

I know things that you would never guess about _your_ Flock Max.


	20. January 20th

LETTER UNSENT

January 20th

Dear Max,

Oh yes, Max. I know thing's you'd never dream.

How Gazzy once thought about leaving. How him and Iggy were going to board the first train out of New York after you said that you wanted to find out about the School.

How Angel, talks in her sleep every couple of weeks. "I'll never tell them the truth" she screamed once when you were away on flight with Fang.

You don't know your Flock. It's all just a little bit too superficial really. Sure, you might spend every day with them. But you don't know their thoughts, their deepest darkest secrets.

But I do now. We were captured by the School that time, remember? And they gave me a gift, well - a curse.

Now I can read minds just as well as Angel.

There's no secret from me, Max.

_Why don't me and Fang make a run for it? _You thought one day when we were in the school.

_Nudge is back! _You had seemed elated when I returned when we were searching for Valencia. But - I can't think about the good times. Because, if I do then it will just make it harder for me to tell them how to stop you. How to make you slow.

The School won't eliminate their experiments now. But you would be sent back to the School or kept under survelliance. And in return, I would get freedom. Freedom from these wings.

Freedom from my powers.

**(A.N Sorry to interrupt the chapter, but isnt this ironic- She's willing to betray Max, to stop being a birdkid, while Max is trying to prevent that happening to them, and wondering what could happen (Earlier Chapters). Anyway, sorry to interrupt your reading...)**

It would never last though would it? I would beg them to make me a bird kid again or the Flock would find me. That's why I've got to be careful.

The reason I don't want to be a birdkid, isn't as Max thought "Jealousy and bitterness" but the fact that I've figured out something.

If Max saved the world, then where would that leave me? The unwanted bird kid.

Angel - She doesn't just read minds, she manipulates them - she'd be safer than any.

Fang has Max.

And Gazzy and Iggy are too pre-occupied with bomb making to help me.

Where does that leave me?

On my own. With no-one to cover my back, I'm nobodies priority. I'm the one that would get hurt.

Whatever happens, I _am_ sick of running, and of hiding.

Max could have let us go to that school for unusal kids or whatever.

I need revenge.

Max, there is more to this story though, then I've said so far.

It's a question of how much you care.


	21. January 21st

**A.N Hi everyone. I started Milwordy yesterday *woop woop* and fanfics count in the million... so you can expect a LOT more updates :D Let's go for 60 reviews!**

LETTER UNSENT

January 21st

Dear Max,

The Flock are acting strange. Angel walks around in a daze, biting her lip and murmuring and whether she should go the School; because "maybe then she will stop it."

I think she is going insane.

Scratch that, I think we all are. Especially Nudge. There is something wrong with her. She speaks less then me now.

Max, come back!

-FANG-


	22. January 22nd

**A.N Two updates in one day! Yay me! ;)**

LETTER UNSENT

January 22nd

Dear Fang,

You will never see me again.

Never.

And now that isn't just me being obstinate, trying to save you, protect you all. Now, it's the School. I've been captured, and I'm not sure if I'm going to get out of here. I might as well tell the truth.

Looks like there is no way out.

The whitecoat - even though there is only one- she seems... _different. _

Stronger. As if she needs me to stay.

Fang.

I lo-

You know what I mean.

Goodbye,

Maximum Ride.


	23. January 23rd

**A.N A third update today? :O Wow! I meant it about Milwordy meaning more updates :D A couple more chappies written and I'm going to return to writing my novel "Beyond Those Castle Walls". I'd really love 75 reviews by 2010?**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but the few words spoken say enough.**

LETTER UNSENT

Dear Max,

I am sorry. I truly am. I couldn't stop her. It's my fault. I wasn't strong enough.

Angel.


	24. January 24th

**A.N Another update :D**

Letter Unsent

Dear Max,

Angel ran away last night. She must have. There were no signs of fighting but she was gone. This Flock is falling apart, you were the glue that held it together.

If someone else runs, I don't know what we are going to do.

Losing hope,

F.


	25. January 25th

LETTER UNSENT

Dear Max,

You won't escape.

You can't.

I know you better than you think though, and I never thought I could do this to...

To You.

As children, in those cages we were family. You won't remember you were too young. But I do.

_Flashback_

_All of us were avian-human hybrids - 2% bird._

_"Shh! Be quiet or the whitecoats will come!" I urge, and the little child who will soon be Maximum Ride nods quietly and smiles at Fang - known then as experiment Eight._

_A whitecoat is arriving. I close my eyes and silently hope that we will survive._

_I open my eyes, and everything is fuzzy._

_I can't keep awake...._

They never saw me again.

I was injected with wolf DNA.

4% Eraser.

1% Avian.

I was less human then them - and I was almost an Eraser.

Jeb never saved me, and I never had the chance to save my self.

Jinx.

**AN. Think I'm done for the night but I may update later, defo tommorrow. R+R**


	26. January 26th

**A.N Hi everyone, you thought I was done updating today? Well, I wasn't. I've decided to add some more chapters before I turn off the computer.**

**Well... one more. **

**Maybe another one after this.**

**;)**

**x**

**E.**

LETTER UNSENT

Dear Max,

I have failed. I knew what Nudge was doing yet I told no-one. I thought that if I told then she would do something to the rest of the Flock.

I tried using mind control on her. But it didn't work. I am so sorry Max.

The Flock don't know where you are, and neither do I, for sure.

I had to run from the Flock. I can't face them, knowing what I do now.

Angel.


	27. January 27th

**FANFICTION NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTION **

**A.N Seriously now, this is the last chapter which I will write today. However, this is also the 7th chapter I've wrote today :)  
Please R+R every chapter you read.**

**By the end of the next year, 2010, we will definitely be at Day 365. **

**I will update this story at least once per week unless it is physically impossible. **

**I will listen to reviews for this story.**

**I will finish half of my stories (34) on **

**I will upload LAST INVADER to Fictionpress.**

**I will write BEYOND THESE CASTLE WALLS.**

**Now, on with the story.**

LETTER UNSENT

Dear Fang,

My name is Max. I am sure of that. But I don't know... I.... the School... they've experimented on me. I don't feel like myself... I feel.

I feel? Weaker? I think, I think I don't know who you are....

_Flashbacks_

_"My name is Nick Ride" you say and we laugh as if sharing a private joke._

_*_

_"Experiments don't have names!" as they kick the dog cages._

_*  
"My name is Fang!"_

"F.A.N.G" he spells out carefully on a piece of paper, in wobbly handwriting and smiles carefully at the man. Jeb?

_*  
A girl stands in front of me._

_"You will forget Max. You will forget. I need your help." _

_"Who are you?" I hiss, crouching defensively._

_"My name is Jinx." she says._

_"Jinx - but you're dead. The experiment went wrong" I say shakily.  
"It went wrong, but I'm not dead. I'm part Eraser" she says sadly, looking up at me with tear filled eyes._

_"You said you would never betray us. You said you'd rather die."  
"It wasn't me who got you sent here" she snaps and I recoil._

_"Who?"  
"It was Nudge. It was Monique. She did it" Jinx started to sob.  
"But I didn't stop her. You see Max, I need revenge on the whitecoats for what they've done to me now. And I need your help"  
"You could have asked"_

"I couldn't. But Max. In seconds, a few minutes at most, you will forget all this, and you will just be Experiment Five. You will forget the Flock. God, am I sorry. But I want a chance to escape too!"

I growled. "You said you would never betray us"  
"I'm seventeen now Max. Seventeen years of Hell! OK. And I want my revenge now!" she screamed.

_"I didn't do this! It was the whitecoats, remember!  
"Jeb didn't help ME escape"_

_"And you think that is my fault?" I manage to whisper._

_"Forget Max" she whispers and I slump to the floor, barely able to keep my eyes open._

Suddenly, some of the memories come back to me. You are Fang.

Fang, my best friend.

And... the Flock.

I can remember most things now.

It didn't work.

Jinx.... she's mad.

I... Goodbye Fang.

I ask just one thing now -

The simplest thing,

Fang, remember me.


	28. January 28th

**A.N Sorry about all the cliffies, I'll try and resolve a tiny bit more in this chapter :D R+R**

LETTER UNSENT

Dear Max,

You remember. I can see from the look in your eye. I really didn't want to have to take away your memories, and in a way I am pleased that you remember. It takes away some of the guilt.

I shouldn't just leave your Flock waiting for answers. I should tell them where you are. But then they'd come and try to save you, wouldn't they?

Nudge was always going to be a traitor. I could _see_ it.

You never found out what my power was.

I could see the future.

So sitting in that cage the last day you saw me as a child, I saw a teenage you, screaming at me, and standing on top of the School's building, telling me to run.

But why would you want to help me now?

Maybe the visions I had, weren't omens of the future... but just

Dreams.

I'm sorry.

-Jinx.


	29. January 29th

**A.N In this chapter the letter was actually sent to its recepient...**

LETTER SENT

Dear Fang,

You won't probably believe me, but I know where Max is. It is my fault that she is here, but also Monique... _Nudge_'s.

If you see here, if she is actually still with you, tell her that she's been caught out, that she's not going to get her revenge personally. Just tell her that, she will understand.

Fang, you probably won't remember me. My name is Jinx. I was an experiment just like you, an avian hybrid. And then there was the experiment... they made me part Eraser. Please say you remember?

Max is at the School. And so am I. Don't come looking for her. I am... making sure she doesn't escape.

Now, I'm the one thing I never wanted to be. I'm a whitecoat.

But I'm trying to bring the School down from inside. That's why I need Max's help.

Sorry Fang. If I had another way to escape the School I wouldn't have done this.

I know you're probably going to come and find her, and I get that, but just... don't.

I'm stronger then I was then.

-Jinx.


	30. January 30th

**A.N I'm going to finish "January" and start "February" soon. Happy Holidays Everybody!**

LETTER UNSENT

Dear Max,

I wasn't just another experiment in a cage near yours, that's a lie.

I was an experiment, but I was also...

Your sister.

Just like Ari, I was ignored, turned into an Eraser, while you are allowed to run free.

That's why I can't help but hate you.

Max, you're my sister, but we're not the same, not anymore.


	31. January 31st

LETTER UNSENT

Dear Fang,

I know where Max is. I'm not thick. She's at the School. She's at the School and the _traitor_ sent her there!

Nudge...

I can't believe she'd...

Just like I can't believe that you would decide to sell our stories to a newspaper. I can read your mind, you know! You only considered it for a minute but still...

The only problem? _I _can't go after Max. I'm not strong. I'm the weakest Flock member, but it seems sometimes like... I'm the only one with a plan.

Except Max, of course.

Save her.

-Angel


	32. February 1st

**A.N I finally finished one month of the fic :D. I'm so proud of myself lol. I'd love it if you could all review. It's Christmas Eve tommorrow, so happy christmas. **

**When I get 75 reviews... ten chapters will magically materialise over the next day or two....**

**Introduced in this chapter is Amen.. **

**TTFN,**

**Star of Calamity**

LETTER UNSENT,

Dear Fang,

This Jinx, she wanted to use me to get revenge on the School, but didn't she realise... I could never do anything to endanger the Flock.

Or anything that would be insanely dangerous.

The only other human (well... hybrid... but you know!) I have met is a girl who calls herself Amen. She doesn't say anything but glares at me, almost apologetically.

I understand though. You don't survive the School by being nice.

- Maximum Ride


	33. February 2nd

**A.N 3 reviews for Chapter 32 already! Thanks so much guys! I'm going to TRY and upload... quite a few * grins* chapters today as a kinda... Christmas pressie ;)**

**R+R**

Dear Max,

I don't want to abandon the Flock.

I don't want to just leave you there in the School.

But I can do _nothing_ and neither can anybody else. Even if Iggy made a thousand bombs, I don't think anyone could hurt Nudge, even if she has turned traitor.

And that leaves you stuck there.

I'm sorry,

Angel.


	34. February 3rd

**A.N It's Christmas Eve here, and it just snowed. Brr... it's cold. Here's another chapter, this one is dedicated to Lillyrose,Silver-Serval,Glitterwave,LittleWolf and girlwithwings333.**

**Thanks everyone!  
R+R**

Letter Unsent

Dear Max,

I know where you are now. Some anonymous tip off on the blog, said that you are at the School. It's obvious, I don't know how they could know that... and whether or not it's a trap.

But what can I do?

I can't find Angel or Nudge...

I've got to save somebody...

I've got to save _you_

F.


	35. February 4th

_**A.N Hi everyone,**_

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**girlwithwings329**_**.**

**Merry Christmas everyone, and hopefully I will manage to add a few more chapters in the next few hours. **

**This is one of the longest chapters so far so you gotta review, please? **

**R+R**

**xox**

Dear Fang,

I'm going stir crazy here. The girl, Amen is still saying nothing, she just glares at me, as if saying _you're lucky you have had a life away from here._

A whitecoat walks into the room and I lean as far back in the cage as I can. A light goes on, and I see that the scientist, is Jinx.

Slightly confused I bite back retorts, knowing that Jinx is more dangerous than any normal whitecoat. She knew me, when I was just a baby yet she still is willing to hurt me.

"You help me, and I'll help you out" she says, leading a girl into the room and pushing her into another crate.

"You are just like me, yet your a whitecoat"

Jinx shrugged. "To stay alive"

"Yeah but... how can I trust you"

The silent girl, Amen, said "I'm Amen. Right. And that _girl _isn't... don't trust her" she extended claws.

"You're part cat?" I said, it dawning on me.

Amen nodded and smiled evilly at Jinx who didn't look annoyed at all.

"The claws are poisonous" Amen finally said and Jinx looked a little uncertain.

It took a while but she finally said something.

"You know Max, we're not the only avian hybrids. There's your... Flock. There's me, and there's Kat over there. 9% bird. 1% snail; but that isn't important"

"They said we were the only ones" I growled.

"The School also say we belong here" a voice croaked, and I turned to see Kat, her wings spread out.

"Has anyone got a nail file? Or some scissors or..." I say, trying to think of something to use to help get out of the cage.

Jinx snorts. "Maximum Ride, intrested in fashion". She yawns drowsily - it is late now, about two am.

She throws the nail file onto the ground, and leans on an office chair. Within minutes she is asleep. I glance over at Amen.

"How long have you been here?" I ask and she starts to cry.

"Ever since I can remember. I was... ten? I can't even remember that, I think they took some of my memories."

"Oh..." I say awkwardly and look over at Kat.

"I think I know a way out. This nail file might be sharp enough to cut through the bars over... weeks? Months? I don't know but... it's something"

Yes, I, Maximum Ride was so desperate I had resorted to some impossible method to save myself.

Cos nobody is coming.

No Flock member, no helpful heros.

Just nobody.

Like I'm invisible.

Max.


	36. February 5th

**A.N My next update will be on Christmas Day Or Boxing Day. To everyone who has reviewed thanks, merry Christmas everyone!  
**

**- - - - - -- - **

Dear Max,

I am fifty miles from the school. Yes, I have abandoned Iggy and Gazzy. That is wrong, but no worse then Angel did and not as bad as what Nudge did to you.

I will go back and find them, as soon as I have found you.

That's more important.

-Fang


	37. February 6th

**A.N Here's the first of your promised 10 chapters XD**

**Let's try and get 95 reviews for the 10 chapters, and then another 10 will appear ;)**

**I'll still update if I don't get reviews, just not as fast**

**Merry Xmas**

**LETTER UNSENT**

Dear Fang,

I hope you don't try and find Max.

I have nothing against you.

Not yet, anyway.

NUDGE


	38. February 7th

**A.N Chapter 2/10 **

**Merry Xmas everybody!**

**This chapter is from the POV of Forge, who starts out human... **

**She is writing in her diary in this chapter.**

**As you can probably tell, Forge is girly, and random - and never imagines that the Flock's world will be hers soon...**

LETTER UNSENT

Dear Diary,

It was on the news today. Those bird kids or whatever who did the airshows (Cathy went to one I think?) are missing. Two of them were seen wandering the streets (Iggy or something), I wasn't paying attention.

Anyway, MUCH MORE IMPORTANTLY, I'm getting a new dress for my birthday!

Yay!

Forge


	39. February 8th

**A.N Here's a recap for you of where the characters are; with extra information that may not have been in the chapters.**

**SAFE**

**FORGE - Safe at home... for now...**

**IN THE SCHOOL**

**AMEN - In the school.**

**JINX- a Whitecoat in the school**

**KAT- In the School**

**MAX**

**HIDING **

**Angel - Is hiding from the Flock, as she can't bear to face them; and doesn't think she'd stand a chance in a rescue attempt.**

**ON THE RUN**

**Nudge- She has betrayed Max, and is making her way to the School...**

**Iggy,Gazzy- Abandoned by Fang, they are on the streets of New York.**

**SEARCHING FOR MAX**

**Fang.**

*****

LETTER UNSENT

Dear Fang,

I know that you'll be trying to get Max now, but you shouldn't.

You don't know who is keeping her there. That anonymous tip off on your blog. Yeah... I know who sent it, and it definitely wasn't me.

The only other mind reader the School created.

Her name?

Jinx.

If you can remember her as well as Max did, telling me the stories of her friend, well...

I wouldn't dare mess with her.

Be careful.

ANGEL


	40. February 9th

**A.N Please review EVERY new chapter if you have time, even if it's just one word- it's nice to know that people are still reading. Thankyou to every one of my 194 visitors this month ;)**

LETTER UNSENT,

Fang,

Where the Hell are you? Where did you go? Do you think you've got no chance now the School is back, if you stay with us?

Is that why you ran?

Is that why Max ran?

Is that why Nudge is gone?

Is that why my SISTER left?

What didn't you tell us?

Gazzy.


	41. February 10th

LETTER UNSENT

Dear Max,

I'm just a few minutes from stepping inside the School. Just a few steps... It would take just a minute to crash through those windows.

It's just...

Normally it's Flyboys and guns _forcing_ us through those doors. Not us, smashing them down.

It's too late to change my mind.

I'm here to save you.

FANG.


	42. February 11th

**A.N The 6th of your promised ten chapters, all in quick succession (I said I'd give 10 chapters when I got 75 reviews and I'm at 74 so *shrugs*).**

LETTER UNSENT

Dear Max,

I ran from the Flock, but at least they're still free.

I'm coming to the School.

Mind control powers might come in useful to save you.

ANGEL.


	43. February 12th

**A.N Soon, Angel gets to be the heroine....**

LETTER UNSENT,

Dear Max,

I can't believe I got captured so quickly. I didn't even manage to find where you were being held. I was captured... just inside, they must have known I was coming.

Stuck in a dog crate, I sat still and silently, cursing in my head. How could I be so stupid, as to go to the School alone? And then the girl, the girl who I have thought was dead for years walked in to the room; looking almost the same, just... older. Jinx. Who had been an experiment just like us in the School and then was taken away for an experiment. We all knew what that meant. She wasn't coming back.

I thought I was hallucinating, especially when I saw the white jacket she was wearing.

"You..." I said stupidly and she nodded.

"It's me, it's Jinx"  
"And you're a whitecoat?" I spat, saying more words than I had in days.

"I am. I know where Max is" she said, smiling.

I tried to stand up but I just banged my head against the dog crate.

"I'll take you to her" she says, and I close my eyes.

How am I meant to save you when I'm trapped as well?

FANG


	44. February 13th

**A.N A Reunion Between Fang and Max**

**LETTER UNSENT**

Dear Max,

Stuck in the crate, I look up to see you staring at me wide eyed.

"You weren't meant to come here" you growled and I was startled.

No thank yous, no jokes, no promises of escape? Just anger.

"I was only going to try and..."  
"Fat lot of good it did" you snapped.

"But..."  
This time, you spoke softer. "Why did you come? I left the Flock to try and save you all.... Not to get you involved."

Jinx walked up to the crates. "I could use more help Max" she said.

Max, I've got to ask -

What the Hell did that girl mean?

I can't call her Jinx, that was our _friend's _name, not this whitecoat... It was as if she was a different person.

And Max, what's happened to you- it's as if you've given up hope.

FANG

**A.N Ironic, Fang is annoyed with Jinx, how will he feel when he finds out about Nudge? R+R**


	45. February 14th

**A.N Angel stars in this chapter...**

LETTER UNSENT

Max,

As we sat there, I lost hope.

And then the door creaked open and a girl... who was about four foot ten,very short and thin, walked in. She was wearing a hooded white jacket, like a whitecoat's one, but slightly different, and was wearing big thick glasses. She walked up to Jazz.

"Are these experiments Eight and.... Eleven?" she said finally.

"No... Eight and Nine" Jinx said.

"Well, they're need in Experimentation" the girl said, stumbling over her words.

"Who are you?" Jinx said, narrowing her eyes.

The girl gulped and raised her arms up in defeat. "Miss Smith, from Experimentation" she said and Jinx shook her head.

"Miss Smith is six foot tall. You are not her, now tell me, who the Hell are you?" she screamed and the girl tried to run out the door.

Jinx slammed the door and set up the electronic controls so the door wouldn't open.

The girl looked straight at me and put down her hood. "My name is Angel" she said softly and I gasped.

Angel? Angel had come here to rescue us.

Jinx stared at her. "The little girl in the cage when we were... here?" Jinx whispered looking at Max who just glared defiantly.

Angel unfurled her wings, as if it would threaten the girl. If only she knew...

"I know who you are. Jinx. Nudge helped you, didn't she?" she said, her voice shaking.

I just stared at her. Angel thought it was _Nudge_ who got Max locked up here? But... if anyone in the Flock was sly enough to do that, it would have been Angel, right?

"Nudge wouldn't -" Max began but Jinx held up a hand.

"Don't know how you know, Little Girl, Little _Angel, _did you read my mind?" Jinx said mockingly.

Angel, just stood there awkwardly, and was flung into a crate.

She shouldn't have came.

_I _shouldn't have.

But that didn't stop us, from trying to save you.

FANG.


	46. February 15th

**A.N Here's your final chapter of the day, hoped you enjoyed the chapters, please review**

**xox**

**Merry Xmas**

**In **

LETTER UNSENT,

Dear Gazzy,

I tried to save them,

I tried.

I should have stayed with you.

Mindreading didn't help.

Jinx, I can't read her mind, not properly, but I can tell.

She has a secret that nobody knows.

Don't come and try and save me....

ANGEL.


	47. February 16th

**A.N Here's another chapter :D R+R please**

**Littlewolf- Yeah it will be in letter form but there might be chapters with flashbacks or less like letters**

**R+R This chappie - love to know what you think of the reunion**

**If I have 80 reviews by the end of chapter 48 then everyone gets virtual cookies ;)**

Dear Diary,

Today there were Policemen on the news, something about missing children or something? A boy my age and a boy about ten went missing a few days ago and they're really worrried.

February 16th.

It's almost Jace's birthday, I hope he is back home.

He's my brother but he doesn't trust me enough to tell me where he works? Just says its " A top secret organization. I'm getting 100k so does it really matter?"

No one trusts me.

**A.N A top secret organization? *coughs* Itex *Cough***

**Missing Kids? *cough* Iggy and Gazzy *cough***


	48. February 17th

**A.N Hi everyone. It's 12.50 am here, and I am really bored ;) I logged on to check my emails and found 20 notifications. Thanks for the reviews everyone! **

**Tommorrow/day after tommorrow (I know this is random - but that was a great film, another 9 chapters will be uploaded. I have the next 30 or so chapters on my USB drive now :)**

**Thanks to GirlWithWings329- you made me smile with your ":P" reviews ;) *hands over virtual cookies* lol about the notifications.**

**EdwardIsMyRomeo (cool username, do you mean Edward from Twlight? I love the books and have got to see New Moon), here are the answers to your questions.**

*** Forge is going to be part of the bigger picture- eventually Itex will get her... and if you've read Chapter 47 and the AN at the bottom - her family is involved with them, and that will become part of the story. **

***Jinx is playing God... yeah, but she's not like all powerful. There are ways to beat her. Like Superman has kryptonite... **

***Thanks for all your reviews. Gazzy is definitely the most vunerable - Angel can read minds, Nudge is a traitor, Max and Fang have each other and Iggy is a lot better at making bombs/ fighting then Gazzy. **

*** I know some of the chapters are like uber short (I have one on my memory stick that is 6 words. But it is like... really important six words. ;) idk) and I will try and make them bigger. However, some chapters NEED to be short.**

*** I know the story is really angsty but it will cheer up soon, I just need to break Max and Fang out with the experiments, save Forge, and have a big fight with Jinx. ;) Well, that's just one way the plot could go * smiles*. **

**12.57 now and I'm going to write a chapter :D**

**Hope you like it.**

***Scribbles frantically***

LETTER UNSENT,

Dear Forge,

I know that you cannot possibly understand what I am going to tell you, nor will you understand the impossiblity of you escaping.

I will start from the begining.

I was in my third year at Uni and I was short on cash. Eventually, I got involved in Itex. They paid me thousands, but the things I saw...

And then they asked for one more thing, to prove my loyalty. And if I didn't help them, they said that they would hurt everyone I cared about.

They said, that they wanted to do one experiment on my sister. One. And then she would be free again.

I don't know what they will do.

What should I do?

Stand down or try and save you?

JACE

**A.N I came up with that on the spot. It's exactly 1am and I am going to go watch Simpsons ;)**

**Goodnight everyone**

**~starofcalamity**


	49. February 18th

**A.N Thanks for all the reviews- we're at 100 :D**

**I have written some stories on FictionPress, my username is DuskLight if you want to read them. **

**~starofcalamity**

LETTER UNSENT

Dear Jace Smith,

Enclosed is the agreed sum for your agreement.

Thankyou,

Director Of Research, Itexicon.

P.S Please do not contact us regarding this issue.


	50. February 19th

**A.N I haven't been able to get on the computer today so the ideas for this chapter (And for my original fic Beyond These Castle Walls have been in my head all day). In this chapter, italics are thoughts Angel "hears". **

**Chapter 4 out of the 10**

LETTER UNSENT

Dear Gazzy,

I sit here in the cage and do my best to read Jinx's mind.

_They will help me. They will have no choice. I didn't want it to turn out like this but - _

Jinx stopped as if sensing that I was listening.

_Ask Max for the truth. I might be her jailer now, but she should tell you the truth. Ask her what happened, why Jeb never came back for me._

_It wasn't just that I was an Eraser, it was that the real "Flock" - Iggy,Max, Fang and Nudge - you and Gazzy were so small that you barely counted - were too scared to come back and save me._

_Like I say, ask Max for the truth._

Was Jinx manipulating me? Was she lying? Had Max had a chance to save Jinx but hadn't took it because it was too dangerous?

I don't know what to believe.

ANGEL


	51. February 20th

LETTER UNSENT

Dear Gazzy,

If I ask her the truth about whether they could have came back for Jinx, she might hate me.

She might stop trusting me. And she is my only hope of getting out, we're family and...

I think Jinx just said what she did, to annoy me. To confuse me, to try and break up the Flock.

Right?

ANGEL.


	52. February 21st

LETTER UNSENT,

Dear Iggy and Gazzy,

The rattling of the keys made me suddenly alert, and I turned around in the tiny cage to see Kat sitting a few metres away, holding the Keys.

"We can escape" she whispered, and I was shocked to hear her talk after being quiet for so many days.

Sliding the key along the cold floor, Kat crossed her fingers.

I picked up the key and managed to stretch enough to open her cage.

"How did you get the key?" I whispered.

"The whitecoat dropped it" Jinx.

Kat opened my cage, then Fang's and Amen's and Angel's

And for the first time in days,

We had hope.

MAX


	53. February 22nd

**A.N Sorry about the amount of time between updates- I've been sleeping in till midday ;)**

**Happy New Year everybody!**

LETTER UNSENT

Dear Forge,

I am sorry but I had no choice. Today is my birthday, but I won't be getting any presents- only feeling guilty.

For, you see,

Today is the day that Itex will come.

I'm so sorry

J.


	54. February 23rd

**A.N Sorry again for the lack of updates!**

**I am going to be posting a related oneshot soon, and there will be details of that in the next chapter :D**

LETTER UNSENT

Dear J,

There are people wearing balaclavas, standing outside of the front door and the phone line's are down - I can't call the police...

Something weird is going on; do you know them from work? Actually - what _is_ your job? What exactly do you do?

I can hear thumping coming from outside.

I think... I think they're trying to break the door down?

Oh my...

Forge.


	55. February 24th

**A.N OK, I'm writing a oneshot, linked in to this story and that will be up shortly. **

LETTER UNSENT,

Dear Iggy and Gazzy,

We run and smash open a window, running as fast as we can. Luckily Jinx wasn't there. Kat and Amen ran but decided to run seperately from us - something about me being a liability now. I don't blame them.

I turned to Fang and nodded as we rose into the air, Angel following.

"You know Max, some of the things Nudge said... well, that I _heard_ they kinda made sense. You _can_ be bossy..." she trailed off.

"Angel"

"Well, I didn't mean... I'm not going to turn into one of those... whitecoats" she said, nodding too fast. Did she have plans to get "revenge" on me too?

Who can I actually trust?

-MAX.


	56. February 25th

_**A.N**_** This is an excert from the itex email archives information relating to Jace betraying his sister Forge!**

_Itexicon E-mail Archives_

_January - February_

EMAIL ONE

Email Unsent

ERROR!

To:

From:jace_

RE: Avian Hybrids

Dear Director,

I don't know whether I can do this, I mean; it's an honour to be getting a promotion but I'm not sure if I could do that to a... person.

Best Regards -

Yours faithfully,

Jace Smith.

EMAIL TWO

ERROR!

To: jace_

To:

Subject: Warning

I believe you should reconsider your refusal - it would be wise...

CEO, Itexicon.

EMAIL THREE

Email Unsent

ERROR!

To:

From: jace_

RE:Warning

Dear Director,

Is that... a threat?

Yours,

Jace Smith

EMAIL FOUR

To:jace_

From:

Subject: Final Warning

I believe that our conversations may be being recorded by bugs or a keylogger on the computers - one of the scientists may be relaying information to someone not approved by the company.

So I will put this plainly,

You should be very careful if you do not honour your agreement with us...

EMAIL FIVE

To:

From: jace_

Subject: Resignation

I resign if that is what it will take.

It was not part of our original agreement, that the avian hybrid you, _we_, are creating would be my younger sister.

EMAIL SIX

To: jace_

From:

Subject: RE:Resignation

Dear Sir,

We, the security department here at the company has recieved notice from the Director that you plan to resign and that she has no plans for this to happen.

Further action may be taken if you resign.

Sorry for the inconvenience,

-The Security Enforcement Team.

EMAIL SEVEN

To:

I understand what you are saying, you... you... there are no words that describe you, in fact.

I will do as you say, but I don't know how I will cope with the guilt.

It looks like I have no choice though....

I accept your terms

J.

EMAIL EIGHT

Dear Sir,

A cheque for $10,000 USD has been deposited into your account.

Have a nice day.

-Automated Banking Message-


	57. February 26th

LETTER UNSENT

Dear Iggy,

Angel keeps on looking away, with a calculating glint in her eyes.

As if she is trying to work out which side will win,

Even if 'winning' means abandoning her family.

I'd leave the Flock again, if I really thought it would help them. But really, I think it's too late for that to help...

-M.


	58. February 27th

LETTER UNSENT

Dear J,

What's going on?

I'm in... a cage. And there's something strange going on.

I think I must be dreaming because when I look in the mirror

I have wings.

FORGE.


	59. February 28th

LETTER UNSENT,

Dear Nudge,

What you did was wrong but I still don't know if I can trust Max. I can hear her thoughts and I know that she doesn't trust me...

Angel


	60. March 1st

LETTER UNSENT

Dear Ella Martinez,

Your sister, Maximum Ride, is in severe danger. You'd better be careful. Tell her to go to the School....

-Jinx.


	61. March 2nd

LETTER UNSENT,

Dear Fang,

There's something in the air. Something is going to happen. Something major. Bad. Horrific. Terrifying. And -

Soon.

Max.


	62. March 3rd

A.N Sorry for the long gap in updates,I have been really busy on a fiction site called Inkpop. If any of you have a little spare time then could you go on inkpop (google it) and search for LONE INVADER,and take a look at it?

LETTER UNSENT Dear Fang,  
I, Maximum Ride am terrified. I hate to admit it as I am meant to be the strong one but I am scared about what is going to happen to us all, and I wonder if there is anything I could have done to stop this.  
All I ask?  
Fang, stand by me. Your the only Flock member I will ever trust again- because I love you.  
I can't help but wonder, but is this love, a weakness?  
MAX


	63. March 4th

A.N Sorry again for the gap between updates; I've been picking my options (like... ummm, electives I think they're called in America?) for the next few years so I've been a bit stressed lol. I've also been focussing on writing the sequel to LONE INVADER and stuff.

Anyways, here's the next chapter. Really sorry that it is so short - but we are returning to Forge's story...

:)

Emma

P.S Happier chapters coming soon.

R+R

More reviewers = more chapters

;) lol

-

LETTER UNSENT,

March 4th

Dear J,

What the Hell is going on? Again I looked in the mirror, attached to the wall just metres away but too far to touch from inside the cage, and saw me. But I look so timid, so scared and I have wings. You know...wings! I feel like I must be dreaming, but the pain in my back where my... wings are, tells me that I can't be. I'm starving and I'm alone in a little sterile room.

I feel like, well - "a caged BIRD". How ironic, in a way I guess that is partially what I am, after all what kind of human has wings?

The door has opened twice today, and each time a scientist in a white coat walks in, and with a grim expression fixed on their faces, looks at a chart nodding hastily. I screamed the first time, for them to let me out - yet the man just kicked my cage. I think it is safer for me to just stay silent.

Where is my brother now? Where are you?

Somebody, come and save me- I'm scared.


	64. March 5th

**A.N Sorry about the gaps in between updates, I've been on Inkpop a lot lately - writing new stories (Invisible, Vampiric Future, The Road Less Travelled and Your World Ends Tonight.)**

**Here are some very short synopsis' for them *shameless promoting* ;) if you want to read them then they're on inkpop dot com and my username is xemmawhyx.**

**INVISIBLE**

**About: An invisible child, ghostlike, trying to discover her past to save her future...**

**Current Word Count: 1816**

**VAMPIRIC FUTURE**

**About: A future world overrun by vampires. When Katerina is bitten will she survive, and manage to stay human long enough to save everyone she cares about?**

**Current Word Count : 2700**

**THE ROAD LESS TRAVELLED**

**About: Cursed to travel, living forever to destroy anyone who comes near her, Vanessa finds the ghost of her once best friend Sam...**

**Current Word Count: 1215**

**YOUR WORLD ENDS TONIGHT**

**About: At the end of the world as we know it, one of the last humans is giving the incredible chance to go back and warn her family of the impending doom. But by saving them, has she destroyed the chances of anyone surviving?**

**And now, without further ado, the next chapter of 365 days...**

LETTER UNSENT

Dear "Max",

You don't know the whole reason behind all of this do you, why you were grafted with avian DNA in the first place, do you? Of course you don't. But hey, soon it will become pretty damn obvious.

You see, the world as you know it, is about to change forever.

-ANONYMOUS.


	65. March 6th

**A.N sorry again for the gap in updates- been sorting out going to a new school (long story short, the choices my school had were rubbish etc). I've been writing a new novel and just now remembered Fanfiction. Here's an update. I'll update when there are 145 or 150 reviews**

**:D**

March 6th

LETTER UNSENT

Dear Jeb,

I'm so angry and I just have to get these feelings out. Why are we avian hybrids? I mean; what gave you crazy scientists the idea that making winged children would be a good idea? Because if you actually thought it was a good plan, then you need help...

Max.

- -

Dear Fang,

Today was interesting. Relaxing almost. No fights, just sitting in a children's play park with you and Angel. Not talking much, just thinking about what could have been, had we been normal. Watching the ordinary kids playing.

Sometimes I wonder - what would have happened if Jeb hadn't abandoned us all those years ago? If we were still in the E-shaped house...

Max


	66. March 6th Part II

**Wow, more than 150 reviews - sorry I haven't updated guys, have been incredibly busy and totally forgot. But I am back for now.**

**Read, review, and I will update on Sunday hopefully.**

**Three letters in this one, although short, the plot is speeding up.**

March 6th

LETTER UNSENT

Dear Fang,

I am so scared. There was an earthquake and it reminded me of what Jeb used to say. That I would save the world.

Stupid I know, but I did. The thing is, it was just a stupid earthquake.

Right?

Max

March 6th

LETTER UNSENT

Dear J,

This is your fault isn't it, my wings. You always said you would do anything for money, and I knew deep down you weren't joking.

Letting them do this to me is sick.

So I will have my revenge!

When I find you, when I am free...

March 6th

SENT TO FANG'S BLOG

Dear Maximum/ Experiment 7,

Soon you will be recalled to the school. And all of you will help us. Or all of you will die. But you will be there first.

As collaterol.

Sent by user :itexicon_ahelpinghand


	67. March 7th

**So sorry for not updating, especially to girlwithwings329 :)  
I hope that you all still find time to read this update x**

**The reason I updated, was I just got a story alert from an old story I read 2 years ago and the writer has restarted writing; I thought - I can do that too!**

**Now, I promise that I will write a chapter, when I get reviews. On the plus side, I think my writing skills have got a LOT better since last time, let me know what you think!**

March 7th

LETTER UNSENT

Dear Fang,

It is dark and it is cold. There is nothing but the dark, everything is silent, but I know where I am. If I lean forward a few inches, then the cold burn of metal will be clear, as I grip the bars of the cage. I am nothing. Nothing but a prisoner, an experiment - nothing but unwanted now. I know that you will come and find me, I know that you will; because you always promised.

So find me Fang, before I go insane. Find me, before the scientists return with their needles and fear. Just... find me, please?

This prison is so different, to the Itex I remember. There, there were doors and the cries of the mutants as they were tortured. Here, there is simply lonliness; and I no longer feel so much like the brave Maximum Ride.

After all, I know what comes next. I know what they will do. To you and to my Flock.

Yet I still want you here.

-Max


	68. March 8th

**Second update in a day, I'm on a roll here xD**

**To answer the question of a reviewer, the reason they write letters even when they are together - some of these are like diary excerpts :)**

LETTER UNSENT

Max,

Where are you? They said they would take you, on the blog and I understand that - I really do. But the thing is, there was no struggle in the caves last night, I was sitting on watch and I didn't hear you scream. I didn't hear the snarls of Erasers getting nearer. So did you leave with them willingly - and do you want to be saved?

I find it so hard to say, but now I am wondering if I should risk their lives, even for you...

Real birds find it hard to stay rooted, they fly away and migrate elsewhere- so perhaps you did too.

I don't know how to trust you anymore.

Fang


End file.
